Mew
An incredibly cute Psychic type Pokemon, Mew is said to possess the genetic composition of all Pokémon. He is capable of making himself invisible at will, so he entirely avoids notice even if he approaches people. Only a few people have seen Mew. Because of this, Mew is considered by many to be a mirage. ReBoot Multi-Universe Mew is a Legendary that coincides with her clone after the events from Mewtwo Strikes Back. She was a valuable partner to everyone, including Akari when she taught her how to nourish her allies and also breed them. She wasn't seen many times as she got to Mainframe, though she was taken into Samus' gunship during the Web wars. She assisted the bounty hunter, her fellow Pokémon, and Bob as they infiltrated the planet Zebes. Her main role was in The Last Hurrah, also known as End Prog. She calmed the neighboring creatures inhabiting the Principal Office while Mainframe was a ticking time bomb for a full-on system crash, an unavoidable fate since the way to Johto was sealed off. Fortunately, the User was compassionate enough to have it up and running after he managed to reboot the System and save every file on external memory, although it was most likely from a different computer and hard drive than the one that's abandoned in New Island. Mew also made a cameo appearance as one of the Pokémon involved in the Net War, as well as saving her clone when he was blown away by Daemon. She too was one of the challengers against Akari years later, as well as an asset against Megabyte and Gnosis. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover Mew's rarely seen throughout Hyrule, but later encountered in Gerudo Valley, whether she'd be at the Hideout reasoning with the mesmerized Link and saving the prisoners, or inside the Spirit Temple. She was alternated between her and Mewtwo as one of Rauru's guardians. Journey through Kanto Mew was created by Ly as she made her own universe, and she held the first Pokémon stone. She was met later as Ash and his friends confronted Mewtwo at New Island. She and Ly intervened and eventually coaxed the Genetic Pokémon they needed his help in warring against the Darkness threatening the planet. Gallery 250px-Mew_anime.png 250px-Mew_M01.png asfaf.gif dims mew.jpg mew_pokemon_the_first_movie_screenshot.jpg mew--33.jpg mew-gif.gif mew-pokemon.jpg Screenshot_2020-01-02 mew - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 mew - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 mew - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 mew - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2020-01-02 mew - Google Search.png source mew.gif tenor mew.gif WTP Mew.png|Who's that Pokemon? (Johto edition) Kanto.jpg|Coverart made by TheIkranRider Spirittemple2.jpg|Mew at the Spirit Temple (Child Link) Spirittemple.jpg|Mew in the Spirit Temple (Adult Link) Sagespokemon.jpg|Mew with Rauru and his guardians Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Guardians of Order Category:Non Humans Category:Pokemon Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Cute Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Nicest Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Teleporters Category:Psychics Category:Characters hailing from the Pokemon Universe Category:Elementals Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Generation I Pokemon Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Psychic Type Pokemon Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover